


Hands Off

by Vesuvian_American



Series: JulianxApprenticexMuriel [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Julian and Muriel to save the day, Multi, Uncomfortable situation, baker boy wants you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: A new baker gets a little flirty with the apprentice. Julian and Muriel have no time for this, kindly back off!
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak/Muriel, Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Muriel, Julian Devorak/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: JulianxApprenticexMuriel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Hands Off

Muriel was always an early riser. Muriel only took a moment too admire your sleeping forms before he silently tiptoed outside. He made sure to tend to his chores rather quickly this morning to he could accompany you and Julian to the market later. He wanted to make sure you bother were safe, and with Julian tagging along, he wanted to make sure you both stayed on task and made it back home in a timely manner. 

By the time he was finished giving the hens their feed he heard Julian’s loud groan leaving the hut. He gave a light chuckle, knowing Julian must have had quite a good stretch to be so loud. He figured you must have also been awake; Julian wouldn’t be so careless to be so loud if you weren’t. Muriel trotted back inside after having a good stretch of his own. 

The corners of his lips twitched upward at the sight he saw before him. You pressing on the side of the bed hard to jostle Julian back awake. “Get up, get up!” You playfully whined, amusement in your tone. Julian always knew how to be funny no matter the hour. 

Muriel made quick work of breakfast while you and Julian got dressed. When that was done, Muriel noticed Julian still struggled to get his boots on. Without a word, he kneeled before the doctor and slid the leather of his lover’s slender thighs. The sensation was more than enough to rouse Julian from his sleep for the final time. 

“Y-you didn’t have to do that dear. B-but thank you.” Julian said sheepishly, his face a deep red. Muriel’s cheeks became just as flushed when he noticed Julian’s awkwardness. Muriel cleared his throat and hummed in response. 

“You two are so cute.” You said interrupting their moment, you were already seated at the table. You poured the men their drinks and plated their food. Breakfast was quick, minimal chatter this morning. That is until it was time to trek through the woods and towards town to shop about. 

Julian perked up, dramatically tossing his large coat over his shoulders and tossing the door open. “Onward, my loves! Toward the city!” He bellowed. Muriel shook his head and smiled, stepping out of the way top let you exit the hut before him. He softly shut the door and whispered a cross-me-not spell into the door. Seeming satisfied with his work he caught up to Julian and held out his hand for him to hold. 

Julian took his hand a blushed, before quickly holding out his unaccompanied hand to you, he always liked being in the middle. You took his hand and gave it a swift peck, his face flushing even more. It was always so easy to make him blush, both of them, you loved it. Muriel hadn’t even received he kiss and he was blushing just as hard. You gave him a little wink as you pulled Julian’s gloved hand from your lips. 

Muriel quickly averted his eyes, seeming like the action may have been too much for him so early in the morning. You chuckled quietly and the three of you walked off towards Center City. Strategically you avoided town square, and when you all made it to the market Julian and Muriel split off towards the quieter side of the market to view medical supplies for Julian. You made your way to the busier side to buy bread, charms, and gifts for your lovers. 

While talking to the baker you noticed Julian and Muriel waiting for you off in a secluded ally just within earshot. You healed the baker’s calloused hands for him, like always and that’s when a new young baker sauntered over to you. They eyed you with interest gleaming in their eyes, you could already tell this was going to be uncomfortable. 

“You’re new! What’s your name love?” They said stroking their long hair to one side of their angular face. “I’m not new, you are.” You said curtly. Your response didn’t seem to deter them much, rather it made them seem even more intrigued with you. 

“Oh really, and say! No name, then?” They purred, they had an air to them that reminded you much of Lucio. Confidence, too much to handle, seemed to annoy people around them far too easily. “Well, you can always tell me more about yourself over dinner, hm? I’d love to get to know you better.” Their eyes did a slow scan of your face, pausing at your lips, and then down over your body. Even if your clothes didn’t give much for this person to imagine of what you looked like, you felt uncomfortable all the same. 

“I’d rather not, I’m already quite booked for dinner tonight with my partners.” You said squinting your eyes, giving the head baker a quick nod, you made your way to leave. That is until this stranger found their hand around your wrist to stop you. 

“Hey wait! I didn’t mean to come off bad, I just think you’re cute. Can’t I get to know you?” They begged but they still sounded like they thought they were making progress in getting your attention. They were so wrong. 

“No, you can’t.” A voice said with finality. Julian sneered down at the stranger. 

“Let go...” Muriel followed up; his voice rumbled like thunder. The stranger quickly dropped your wrist as if it had burned their hand, snatching it back to their own side. 

“S-sorry! S-sorry!” they said, they quickly scampered back behind the counter of the bakery. The lead baker knocked on their head with a wooden roller, and began scolding the new worker. 

“Leave my poor customer alone! I don’t need to scaring off one of my favorite magicians' kid!” The baker said, slamming a fist on the counter. All the utensils on it seemed to hop an inch or two into the air at that. The stranger scuttled back to the oven to tend to the breads, face red, and embarrassed. The baker gave you a wry smile and apologized to the three of you. You assured it was quite alright and you’ll be back soon. 

“Alright! Nothing to see here everybody, carry on! Get lost!” Julian shouted, shooing away the other patrons' curious looks. Before any more attention could be drawn to you all, Muriel quickly shuffled you and Julian under his arms and to the alleyways to head home. He was tense, you could tell, and when all sound faded from the market, you noticed Julian was quite annoyed as well. 

“The nerve of that one! Well, you’re not going to the bakery alone anymore!” Julian said, shoving his finger in the air and shaking it disapprovingly at the sky. Muriel nodded, pulling you closer to his side, he looked your face over as if you had been injured. You nuzzled into his side, silently confirming that you were okay. 

“I’m okay Julian, thank you both. You don’t need to worry, I had it handled.” You reassure them. It didn’t really work though, Julian continued on his rant all the way until the edge of the forest. 

“Why I ought to-” He sighed, throwing his head back and shutting his eye. He quickly rounded on you, holding your face gently. “You’re sure you’re okay, darling?” He looked almost sad. You touched his hand and kissed his palm, that was your only response. They both knew you were okay, though that situation still upset the three of you immensely. 

“Let’s get home, I got you two gifts!” You said, excitement and happiness returning to the group. You pulled Muriel down into a soft romantic kiss, and quickly made sure to give Julian the same. With that, the two of them seemed excited to make it back to the hut and see what you bought.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is meh, hope you enjoyed! <333


End file.
